Un presente distinto
by W.M King
Summary: Amo y fue traicionado, no creyeron en el, un paria, un inútil, un demonio y varios otros nombres fueron utilizados para describirlo, pero un camino distinto y una decisión hará que todo cambie, hará un presente distinto. Naruto x Harem( sí quieren sí no una sola pareja) Fem itachi
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

 **-prologo-**

Ahora nos encontramos en el lugar donde dos leyendas shinobis se enfrentaron a muerte, el valle del fin

El sonido del agua cayendo y los animales es lo único que se escucha en una sincronía armoniosa la cual trasmitía paz sentado en una de las estatuas e aquel valle más específicamente en la del primer Hokage Harishama Senju , la brisa movía suavemente los cabellos rubios desordenados y salvajes miraban al cielo nostálgicamente

Crack

Es el sonido de una rama al ser pisada la que lo saca de sus pensamientos

-Que quieres ya te dije que no quería que me buscaras—dijo fríamente a la persona que acababa de llegar

Aquella persona se le queda viendo con sus ojos negros como la noches frunciendo el seño resaltando sus finas fracciones

-Creíste que iba a dejar que te vallas así como a si—dijo aquella persona con su voz dulce y suave

\- Ya déjate de juegos Ikari sabes que ya nada me ata a la aldea—dijo secamente el rubio

La chica se quedó callada elevando su vista al cielo la brisa meciendo sus cabellos azabaches largo hasta los hombros lacio

-Es por ella que haces todo esto, o me equivoco, Naruto—hablo después de unos segundos

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Uchiha—respondió fríamente el rubio de marcas haciendo que Ikari abra sus ojos sorprendida

-Claro que es también mi asunto, Naruto, ella es mi hermana—hablo nuevamente la pelinegra

-Ya estoy cansado de esta conversación que no lleva a ningún lado—dijo Naruto en un tono aburrido

-No te dejes influenciar por la marca de maldición—dijo Ikari haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos levemente sorprendido

-Como lo supiste—pregunto curioso

-En los exámenes chunnin, sé que esa marca no era para ti era para mi hermana, pero te interpusiste para que ella no fuera marcada, o me equivoco?—contesto a chica haciendo que Naruto sonriera levemente

-Tu tan perceptiva como siempre, pero—dijo Naruto cambiando su semblante a uno furioso—pero no volveré a esa aldea maldita que lo que me ha traído es sufrimiento.

-Pero y tu familia—dijo la chica tratando de hacer que Naruto desista de la idea de irse de la aldea

-YO NO TENGO FAMILIA—grito molesto por la mención de su familia-ellos nunca se preocuparon por mi, ellos no tienen ningún derecho sobre mí—dijo ya más calmado-lo único que me mantenía en esa aldea maldita fue ella, pero después de lo que paso…-su voz se desvaneció—pero no te preocupes no pienso ir con Orochimaru.

-Un escuadrón AMBU se acerca dile al originar que se apresure—dijo haciendo que Naruto se sorprenda

-Como supiste que era un clon—pregunto sorprendido

-Siempre supe que eras un clon, ahora vete y apresurarte—dijo haciendo que Naruto sonriese

-Gracias Ikari—fue lo que dijo antes de desparecer en una explosión de humo

-Adiós, Naruto—dijo la chica a la cual se le escapaba una lágrima y desaparecer en cuervos

Entre la espesura y árboles del bosque una figura iba corriendo a toda velocidad en la cual solo se distinguía un punto naranja.

La silueta se detuvo en un arroyo en el cual lo esperaba ya una persona

-Hmm veo que ya estás aquí, mocoso—dijo aquella persona de pelos blancos

-Si, no fue muy difícil salir—dijo con sus manos en la nuca Naruto

-Ya veo en ese caso es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, no quiero tener un enfrentamiento innecesario estos momentos—dijo suspirando

-Ero-sennin hay algo que tengo que decirte—dijo el rubio, Jiraiya hizo un gesto para que continuara-según lo que mi clon me informo Ikari me había encontrado y me dijo que mi pad…Digo el Hokage había mandado un escuadrón en mi búsqueda—explico Naruto a Jiraiya

-Es irónico, no se acuerda de ti en ninguno de estos años y cuando desapareces, se preocupa, ya que no tiene su preciada arma, cada día mas me decepciono de el—dijo el sennin suspirando pesadamente—es mejor que nos apresuremos y lleguemos a Oto para solucionar el problema de la marca de maldición, ah y otra cosa—dijo para darle un coscorrón al rubio—YA TE DIJE UN MILLON DE VECES QUE NO ME DIGAS ERO-SENNIN

\- Itae, sí que eres delicado sensei—dijo Naruto sobandose el chichon que le habia salido

-Muy bien—hablo el seninn haciendo unos sellos de manos- ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION!

En una nube de humo apareció un sapo naranja con puntos rojos

-Gamanchi necesito que valla a oto y hagas una invocación inversa.-pidio tranquilamente Jiraiya

-Claro, Jiraiya-dijo el sapo desapareciendo en una explosión de humo para que segundos después lo hicieran Naruto y Jiraiya

-(Ya verán me convertiré en el ninja más fuerte de la historia y se comerán sus palabras)-fue el pensamiento de Naruto para desaparecer de allí.

5 días después

Sala el consejo de Konoha

En esta sala se encontraban todos los líderes de clanes, consejo civil y los tres consejeros del Hokage reunidos discutiendo

-Tenemos que eliminar al demonio ahora que podemos ahora que esta de…-el que estaba hablando era un sujeto del consejo civil, digo estaba ya que su cabeza fue desprendida de su cuerpo por la líder del Clan Uzumaki

-Kushina, contrólate yo también estoy molesto por la situación pero con eso-dijo minato señalando al cadáver—no solucionaremos nada, así que cálmate por favor—pidió el Hokage a su esposa

-Lord Hokage, lo más sensato en esta situación es mandar un escuadrón especializado para la búsqueda de su hijo—dijo el viejo halcón de guerra, Danzou Shimura –y si el chico se opone a regresar o se llega a la conclusión que es una amenaza, eliminarlo sería la opción más acertada

-NO—se opuso rápidamente, Kushina—le hacen eso a mi hijo y yo me encargare de matarlos a uno por uno. —amenazo la Uzumaki

-Estoy de acuerdo con, Kushina—dijo arrastrando el nombre de la Uzumaki el patriarca del clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha

-La reunión se da por terminada—dijo Minato, haciendo que todos pararan sus conversaciones, Danzou estaba a punto de protestar pero—ENTENDIERON—grito el Hokage haciendo que todos asientan el consejo civil a regañadientes

Minato salió rápidamente de la sala sin esperar ni siquiera a su esposa dirigiéndose a su despacho y desplomarse en su escritorio y unas frases vinieran a su mente

-"escúchame, humano. de tu decisiones depende la supervivencia del mundo shinobi, decide bien"—

-Lo siento tanto Naruto—susurro Minato para que las lágrimas se le escaparan

Barrió Uchiha

En unas de las tantas casas del distrito se puede ver en una habitación, a unos pelinegros ojos igual que su cabello de unos 13 años mirando al techo, sus ojos están hinchado y marcas de lágrimas eran visibles, como prueba de que había estado llorando

-Perdóname, regresa por favor—era lo que decía entre sollozos la pelinegra

Todo eso era visto por Ikari la cual tenía unas cuantas lágrimas

-Sasuki—fue lo pronuncio Ikari

3 años después

En un bosque cerca de la fronteras de la aldea de la nube, se podía ver a una mujer corriendo rápidamente, la mujer era rubia tenía el pelo amarado en una coleta llevaba puesto el traje estándar jounnin de la aldea de la nube, tenía varias heridas pero la más destacable era una herida sangrante en el brazo izquierdo, se le notaba cansada a punto de desfallecer

-Venga preciosa, entrégate y no sufrirás dolor, bueno no más el necesario—se escuchaba unas voces a las espaldas de la chica

Sin previo aviso un golpe la saca de equilibrio llevándola a caer contra el suelo duramente

-Janshi-sama quiere tu sangre—dijo aquel hombre que había golpeado a la chica

-Hidan recuerda que tenemos que llevarla viva para la extracción—dijo seriamente un sujeto con una túnica negra y nubes rojas

-Vamos Kakuzu no seas aguafiestas—dijo quejándose como niño pequeño, Hidan

El sujeto ahora conocido como kakuzo salto a un lado para esquiva una gran cantidad de shurikens, Hidan las repelió con su espada

-Hidan y Kakuzu de Akatsuki, al parecer es mi día de suerte—se escuchó decir una voz que venía aparentemente de todos lados-Kage bushin no jutsu

Exclamo una voz para que una gran cantidad de sujetos con túnicas negras y máscaras de zorros salieran de todos lados haciendo que kakuzu y Hidan tengan que defenderse de todos ellos

Entre la confusión unos de los tantos sujetos tomo en sus brazos a la chica que había estado siendo perseguida

-Quien…eres tu—dijo apenas manteniéndose consiente la chica

-Un amigo—eso fue los ultimo que escucho la chica antes de caer en la inconciencia no sin antes ver un mechón rubio que le sobresalía de la mascara

.

.

Continuara…

Y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic y el último que publico en este año

¿que sera lo ue paso entre naruto y sasuki ?


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy Xanat: gracias espero que te guste el capitulo

Yo el rey: Gracias

Bladetri: Gracias XD

Gracias a todos lo que leen el fic espero les agrade este cap, disculpen la demora

Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Capítulo I

Hidan y Kakuzo se encontraban totalmente confundido en un momento tenían completamente a su merced a su objetivo, la contenedora del Nibi, el gato de dos colas, y en un momento ahora se encontraban rodeados por más de una docena de hombres desconocidos cubierto por una capucha igual a la de ellos, con solo la diferencia que este tenía grabado en la tela negra remolinos de color azul celeste

-¡Oye tu quien te crees que eres para interrumpirnos en nuestra cacería! —reclamo Hidan con enfado mirando al sujeto enmascarado con el ceño fruncido, el sujeto no respondió

-Al parecer ya está a salvo…-dijo el encapuchado con voz distorsionada, con un gesto de su mano las docenas de enmascarados desparecieron en una explosión de humo

-Clones—pensó rápidamente Kakuzo al reconocer esa técnica—tiene que tener una gran cantidad de Chkara para hacer tantos—

-Bueno, bueno, pero miren que tenemos aquí si no son nada más ni nada menos, Kakuzo y Hidan, Ninjas renegados de clase S—dio el enmascarado con tranquilidad en sus palabras

-Sabiendo eso no nos tienes miedo, eh imbécil—dijo Hidan Arrogantemente, el encapuchado solo bufo

-Al contrario, pensaba que iban hacer, no se….mas intimidante, pero son solo unos imbéciles con vestido de color negro—dijo con burla el enmascarado

-Tsk…¡no te burles de nosotros!

-Hidan cálmate—trato de parar el ninja de Takigakure al inmortal quien sin más se lanzó contra el enmascarado con su Katana dispuesto a partir a la mitad al sujeto

-Oh, pero el lameculos de un dios falso se molestó…-dijo el Enmascarado quien saco un Kunai y con el logro interceptar el corte que venía hacia el

¡Clang!

El sonido de metal chocando se escuchó por todo el bosque

-¡Te comerás tu palabra por faltarle el respeto a Janshi-sama! —grito Hidan mientras con furia lanzaban cortes contra el enmascarado

¡Clang! 

¡Clang!

A gran velocidad Hidan impartía embates contra el enmascarado que seguía protegiéndose con su Kunai

Kakuzo solo se limitó a observar

-Una regla bien conocida del Shinobi es…-dijo El sujeto mientras él y Hidan forcejeaban –no dejarse segar por el enojo…

El sonido del aire siendo cortado se escuchó, Hidan abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir como su mejilla era cortada por el filo de un Kunai que rozo, El enmascarado aprovecho el desconcierto del Renegado y en un rápido movimiento se separo y dio un salto y le dio una patada giratoria al Ninja de rango S quien impacto contra un árbol

-Acabemos con esto rápido…-murmuro el de capa para lanzar una docena de Kunais contra Hidan quien reacciono a tiempo y los desvió todos con su Katana

-No sé qué preten…-sus palabras murieron al ver como enmascarado en un parpadeo desaparece, Lo siguiente que sintió Hidan quedo paralizado

El enmascarado estaba en el otro lado del árbol con una Katana en su mano, esta era de un color rojo sangre con detalles dorado, la Katana tenía el tamaño y forma de una común y corriente solo con la diferencia que el mango tenía una cabeza de zorro grabada

¡Click!

Fue el sonido que se escuchó cuando el enmascarado enfundo su espada

-Que…-de improvisto la cabeza de Hidan cayo desprendida de su cuerpo el cual cayo inerte al piso

El enmascarado haciendo una secuencia de sello inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y se subio un poco la mascara

-Estilo de fuego: ¡gran bola de fuego! —una gran esfera de fuego salió de la boca y fue directo hacia el cuerpo de Hidan quemándolo dejando solo cenizas del que fue el cuerpo del ninja renegado

-¡Que!¡No maldito hijo de puta como te atreves! —gritaba la cabeza de Hidan

-Es cierto lo que dicen, eres realmente inmortal—dijo el enmascarado acercándose a la cabeza del ninja renegado—Jeje, Orochimaru te envidiaría…ciertamente—

Kakuzo no daba crédito a lo que veía, solo fueron unos instante, ni cinco minutos y habia acabado con su compañero que era inmortal, pero realmente estaba impresionado por la técnica que este habia empleado para darle el golpe de gracia a Hidan, él iba a ayudar, a su compañero justamente cundo el desconocido Ninja lanzo aquellos Kunai contra su compañero pero cuando volvió a ver, su compañero se encontrab con la cabeza en el suelo y su cuerpo incinerado

-Quien es este sujeto…-pensó Kakuzo con sudor frio corriendo por su frente—Hidan no era débil, él lo sabía, y sabía que si Hidan usaba sus Jutsus la batalla seria larga así que lo neutralizo y elimino antes de que Hidan se pudiera serio...—dedujo rápidamente el ninja Renegado sin apartar la mirada del enmascarado quien en una explosión de uno en su mano hizo aparecer un pergamino lo extendió en el suelo y sujeto la cabezo de Hidan con tranqulidad

El enmascarado dio un salto para esquivar unas sebón que iban directo contra el y aterrizo en la rama de un árbol

-¿Uhm, así que decidiste por fin unirte eh, Kakuzo? –cuestiono el enmascarado

-No puedo dejar que te lleves a mi compañero, aunque no me caiga nada bien—dijo Kakuzo quien ahora estaba frente la cabeza del degollado Hidan quien lloro cómicamente

-¡Sabía que me querías, Janshi-sama te lo agradecerá!

-Da igual, además no tengo ganas de pelear contra ti, todavía no—Dijo el enmascarado dándose la vuelta, pero tuvo que saltar hacia otra rama para esquivar nuevamente unos sebón que destruyeron la rama donde estaba parado, el enmascarado aterrizo en otra rama—Creo que no me dejaras ir asi de fácil, eh?

-Tomaste a mi objetivo, no puedo permitirte marchar, ¿dime que hiciste con la chica? —pregunto Kakuzo con voz severa pero a la vez tranquila

-Siento decirte que lejos de aquí, fuera de su alcance, fuera del alcance de Atkasuski—dijo con tranquilidad el enmascarado

-Así que nos conoces—Kakuzo pregunto nuevamente sintiendo como la paciencia se le iba

-Como no conocer a una organización que va tras de mí y los de mi tipo—respondió simplemente haciendo que Kakuzo abra los ojos sorprendido

-¡Es un maldito Jinchuriki es un bastardo Jinchuriki! —grito eta vez Hidan desde el suelo

-Quien sabe…-dijo con tranquilidad el enmascarado

-Entonces, tú te has convertido también en nuestro objetivo…

-En serio piensas pelear contra el que pudo eliminar en un momento a tu compañero inmortal? —Kakuzo se congelo al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, volteo lentamente y allí lo vio parado jugando distraídamente con un Kunai, pero este tenía una peculiaridad que lo hacía diferenciarse de los demás, un sello grabado en el mango de este

-Como…?

-Esto es una advertencia para todos los demás miembros de tu organización…voy por ustedes

En un destello negro el enmascarado despareció

-Esto es una mierda…-dijo Hidan en el piso

…

Entre la espesura del bosque una figura se movía a toda velocidad entre las ramas de los árboles, la figura era el mismo enmascarado quien se había enfrentado contra los ninjas rango S, poso su mirada en un pequeño claro que se empezaba a divisar, allí cerca de la orilla se encontraba un tienda de acampar puesta y frente de esta se encontraba unos de los clones vigilando la entrada, el enmascarado original aterrizo frente al colon con sutiliza

-Todo en orden? —pregunto el recién llegado

-Hai, solo presentaba golpes y pequeños cortes, la herida más grave era una un corte en un costado a causa de eso perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre, pero ya me encargué de estabilizarla, en estos momentos se encuentra descansando dentro de la tienda—respondió rápidamente el clon, el original asintió en compresión—algo más que desee jefe?

El enmascarado negó

-Ve y da una vuelta por los alrededores si vez algo fuera de lo común te disipas para que la información me llegue, ¿entendido?

-Hai, jefe—respondió el clon y se dispuso a hacer lo pedido

El enmascarado soltó un suspiro bajo su máscara y procedió a retirarse el objeto antes mencionado, su cabellera rubia salvaje unos mechones cayéndole por la frente, su ojos azules como el propio cielo, su piel de tez bronceada, tres líneas finas en cada mejillas asemejadas como unos bigotes de zorro, con una mano revolvió sus cabellos

-Ah—el rubio soltó un suspiro –joder, en verdad ese encuntro fue en verdad inesperado—dijo el oji-azul soltando un suspiro

 **\- Esto es una advertencia para todos los demás miembros de tu organización…voy por ustedes jajajajaja debo admitirlo Gaki hasta yo me la crei jajajajaja—** una voz profunda y gruesa resonó en la cabeza del rubio

-Hasta que por fin te dignas en hablarme, Kurama-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa suave

En la mente de Naruto en un enorme y extenso prado con un enorme lago en el medio, el cielo despejado y un sol brillante se podía ver, reposando rescostado entre el verde pasto se encontraba un enorme zorro de colo rojo con nueves colas ondeando , sus ojos rasgados tan ojos como la sangre , el zorro fomo una sonrisa y rio entre dientes

 **-3 dias sin hablarte y cuando despierto te encuentras peleando contra dos Ninja rango S** —dijoKurama atravez de una conexión mental— **pero me complace saber que has casi perfeccionado el Hiraishin no Jutsu Okami , me impresionas cada día mas eh Naruto…**

El mencionado sonrió

-Si, en realidad me pareció mucho más fácil utilizarlo esta vez

Ya Habían pasado 3 años desde aquel día que habia decidido abandonar la aldea de la hoja junto al que consideraba un padre, Jiraiya el Sennin de los Sapos, el que siempre confió y vio por el aun con el trabajo de mantener su red de espías activa siempre estuvo pendiente de él, estuvo cuando sus padres le fallaron al no prestarle atención, en estos tres años su entrenamiento habia rendido sus frutos, habia aprendido el Rassengan, y algunas variaciones, habia mejorado su Taijutsu, habia aprendido Kenjutsu y técnicas de sellado, ya era conocido en el mundo Shinobi como un ninja de rango S bajo el seudónimo de Okami, como un mercenario, pocos sabían cómo se veía realmente, no dejaba indicios en sus misiones, el libor bingo solo tenía su nombre de mercenario, nada mas

-Sera mejor que valla a ver a la damisela en apuros—dijo Naruto con una alegre sonrisa—tengo que regresar a Oto en un día, espero que Ero-sennin est llevando bien el papeleo—dijo recordando a cierto Sennin

-Quien iba a pensar que ese viejo pervertido fuera a tomar el liderazgo de la que fue la aldea de su más odiado enemigo –Dijo con una risa entre diente Kurama

Naruto sonrió de medio lado

-Ya va año y medio desde que es Otokage y aun me es difícil creerlo—dijo Naruto mirando con nostalgia el cielo, dirigió su mirada hacia la tienda y soltó un suspiro –bueno a revisar a nuestra damisela—dijo para entrar en la tienda

…

 **Continuara…**

La aldea escondida entre el sonido, muy para desconcierto de muchos la aldea habia cambiado mucho esos años las antes en mal estado casas de la aldea ahora estaban totalmente restauradas las calles y edificios igualmente, las calles antes vacías ahora estaban llenas de personas ya sean trabajando o comprando en las tiendas que atendía a su clientes con gran alegría, los campos de cultivo estaban repleto de trabajadores cultivando arroz lo que normalmente hacían antes de que la aldea fuera tomada por el infame Sennin de las serpientes, Orochimaru

En una torre que era la que más destacaba entre la aldea sentado en un despacho, sentado en la silla de su escritorio se encontraba sentado Jiraiya quien en estos momentos firmaba unos documentos

-Mierda, no sé por qué acepte este maldito puesto de mierda—dijo el sennin soltando un suspiro de derrota

-¡Otokage-sama, ese lenguaje! —regaño una voz femenina desde la puerta de la oficina el sennin observo como en la puerta estaba parada una chica de cabello Rojo ojos del mismo color cubierto por unos lente de bores violetas, media 1,70 de altura su cabello le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda su cuerpo tenía una forma de reloj de arena su piel era de una tez clara, vestía una camisa de mallas de color violeta las cuales resaltaban sus pechos copa B y un short hasta la un poco más debajo de las rodillas

.—Oh eres tu Karin—reconoció Jiraiya a la chica frente a el-¿ que deseas?—pregunto con tranquilidad—además porque llamas por mi título, acaso ya aeptaste que tenias que respetar a tu superior?—dijo divertido y esperanzado Jiraiya

Karin Uzumaki una Ninja de rango Chunnin de la aldea del sonido, una de las ultima integrantes del clan Uzumaki

-Sigue soñando viejo pervertido—dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño—lo dije por que Guren estaba observándome, ya sabes cómo es con las formalidades—respondió Karin

Jiraiya bajo la cabeza derrotada

-Bueno olvidando eso, a que has venido a mi despacho, ¿algo que quieras hablar conmigo? —cuestiono el sennin observando a la chica

-Hai—dijo para que en una explosión de humo apareciera en su mano un rollo para proceder a entregárselo

Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido abrió el pergamino, al finalizar la lectura el sennin tenía una expresión en su rostro de suma seriedad

-Quien te entrego el pergamino? —cuestiono Jiraiya a la chica

-Fue Temari de la arena—respondió rápidamente

Jiraiya le asintió y tomo un pergamino en blanco y escribió algo en él, haciendo unos sellos de manos y azotándolas en el escritorio en una explosión de humo apareció un pequeño sapo y le entrego el rollo que habia escrito

-Entrégaselo a Naruto—dijo el sennin para que posteriormente el sapo desapareciera en una explosión de humo, el sennin observo a la chica—prepárate para partir Karin, tienes una misión, te encontraras con Naruto en la aldea de la arena…

-¡Siiii! ¡Hare una misión con Naruto-kun!—respondio alegremente al chica

-Si, si ahora apresúrate—dijo Jiraiya a la chica—y es mejor que este preparada, esta misión es sumamente peligrosa, es de rango S pero sé que no será problema para ustedes, solo sean precavidos ya que estos ninjas son alguien a tener en cuenta, sean rápidos y concisos—indico el sennin—El objetivo de la misión te la dará Naruto cuando te encuentres con el, el sabra que hacer despues

-Hai—dijo la chica para en una explosión de humo desaparecer de allí

Jiraiya se quedó meditando en su escritorio

-Así que, van detrás del Ichibi—dijo Jiraiya al aire—será mejor detenerlos antes de que logren lo que sean que quieran logran capturando a los Bijus…

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy ,¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!...es en serio….no es broma

Pleaseee….


End file.
